I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by WithinWriteTime
Summary: What if Draco had something to fight for? Someone who knew about the horrors that kept him up at night. Emmaleigh Cambridge, his guiding light, and also a member of Dumbledore's Army & one of Harry's most trusted friends. Their love seems doomed from the start, but will things work themselves out for these star-crossed lovers?
1. Preface

Preface

Crouched into the deepest corner of the Slytherin dungeons we hold hands willing the war outside to come to a close. His grey eyes stare into mine as we try to hold on to what little time we have left. They're so many ways we could die, but we don't dwell on that right now. Suddenly he takes a piece of my dark hair into his hands gingerly running his fingertips over the strands before letting it fall.

"But you belong in my world, you belong here with me.."

Draco's voice is edging toward hysteria, he's pleading me to stay again. I look away gently pulling my fingers from his grasp. I can't bear to watch hurt cloud those precious eyes. I can't hear the voice, I've come to find always dripping with overconfidence, and swagger sound so frail, so weak. I wish I'd never come, I wish I'd never let myself fall carelessly, dangerously in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter One: Subtle Beginnings

Chapter One: Subtle Beginnings

I open my eyes, lights streaming through the navy curtains as it always does when I wake up earlier than I planned. I need to make a note to stop doing that, it only makes me angry. I slip out of bed looking for my wand, it's nowhere to be found.

"If you're checking for Nargles, I did that this morning."

I look up at the sound of Luna's soothing voice, she's always so calm. One day I'm going to learn her method, I think it has something to do with meditation.

"Oh, yeah thanks. Um, have you seen my wand Luna?"

She points to a wooden object peeking out from under my nightstand and skips away through the door. I walk over to it trying to remember how in the world it could've gotten there. But then suddenly memories of a crazy game of truth or dare, and Ginny tripping over things floods back and I shake my head.

Thirty minutes later after I've bathed and dressed I'm heading downstairs and am on my way to advanced Transfiguration with the fifth years. And not to sound conceited, but I just may be the best transfiguration student Hogwarts has ever seen. Or so McGongall tells me.. As I emerge into the classroom, I glance around the room for an empty seat. Up front I see a familar head of messy black hair, and I sigh. Harry still doesn't know how to use a comb. I settle on my usual seat next to a frazzled looking boy who you'd recongnize as Neville Longbottom. He gives me a weak smile, before looking at the book we were supposed to transfigure into a teapot with utter confusion.

"You look confused Neville", I note quietly having suprising already having a teapot sitting in front of me.

"I-I'm always confused Emmaleigh. In everything except Herbology that is."

I frown, he looks so sad. I reach over and pat his hand lightly when I hear a familar voice ring out. "Oh Longbottom's got himself a girlfriend hasn't he? Finally something he can do right."

I look up and send an icey glare Draco Malfoy's way. He smirks and turns back to his half-book half- chair contraption. In a vat of anger I transfigure my teapot into a ball and throw it across the room hitting Draco in the back of the head causing him to fall out of his chair. The class erupts into laughter and I think I even see a wink from Hermione.

"Miss Cambridge, that'll be ten points from Ravenclaw for tomfoolery." Mcgongall yells my way, and I look down laughing a bit myself. It was completely worth it. Class then passes uneventfully, except the part where I proceeded to be awesome and helped Neville transfigure his pot into after all. Soon, class was over and I packed up my things saying goodbye to Neville and walking toward the door when I feel something hit me in the foot and turn around to see Draco Malfoy snickering. I glance at foot to see a hole has been burned through the toe. I frown and keep walking, my dark hair falling over my face as it always does when I'm angry. I sense my hair may have a mind of it's own.

"Oh, no so bold now are you Cambridge?"

I whirl around to see him standing in front of me, and my eyes narrow. I glance down at my shoe and huff loudly, I don't know if it's been a bad morning or if it's just being a Cambridge that's made me bold but I push him into a wall and stomp my foot.

"Draco Malfoy, I am not to be messed with, you do not frighten me, you are vile, and completely loathsome. And if you ever cross me again, You. Will. Be. Sorry."

His grey eyes widen and he nods weakly, figuring I've gotten my point across I release him and walk away only to be cornered by a short brunette in a Hufflepuff uniform.

"Goodness, you're in a foul mood this morning. I saw what you did to Malfoy. Wow."

I raise an eyebrow, as a short brunette girl bombards me on my way downstairs to lunch. I've always been jealous of Aria's gorgeous hair but not her horrid timing. I'm still trying to get over the supreme anger I feel at Mr. Malfoy so snapping at her isn't my fault.

We make our way to the Great Hall where we then go our seperate ways, and I join Luna at the far end of Ravenclaw table. Next to her I see a familar bunch of ginger.

"Hi Luna, hi Ginny."

They both turn and smile, but Luna seems a bit preoccupied examining a small mark on a plant that looks a bit like mistletoe. I sigh, shaking my head slightly and turn to Ginny.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?", I say motioning toward the Gryffindor table.

She smiled, and shrugged, "Well yes, however Aria told me you threatened to kill Draco Malfoy. I'm impressed."

I shook my head, news spread like wild fires at Hogwarts. Who knew wizards were gossipers? I look down at the abundance of food in front of me, and settle on digging into a bit of lemon tart. I like eating desert first, it was a philosphy I obtained from this one movie I watched about this guy who fell in love & died in 9/11. As I was beginning to think Ginny had let the subject drop, she pinched me the arm and yelled duck. I did as told, and at that moment in time I had never been so glad to have this tiny ginger as my friend. For a poor Ravenclaw first year across from me was sprouting warts and spitting up slugs at a rate that was honestly just down right alarming. I turned around to see a cloaked figure hurrying from the common room. I grabbed Ginny and we headed off after it. We follow the figure down a few hallways, and then through a corridor room on the fifth floor in which I didn't even know existed.

Inside the corridor we look around, no one's there. Whoever was in the cloak is long gone. We look around for any sign of the guy, however he's gone. There's no one anywhere. Ginny & I go to turn for the door, but that's gone as well. I'm beginning to panic slightly, I could have sworn we got in here through a door over by that picture frame.

"Gin? Is it just me, or is the door missing?"

She makes a 360 looking for any sign of our entrance. "Holy shit Em, where..?"

I frown, and shake my head going over to the wall and pounding on it with my fist. Rock solid. Suddenly, I begin to feel the walls closing in on us. I don't know if I'm simply clausterphobic, or if the rooms getting smaller, but I grab Gin and try to make a break for it. Only there's no where to break for, I close my eyes. I don't want to see this disaster unfold.

"Obliviate."

I open my eyes, to see the cloaked figure standing in front of Ginny, holding it's wand to her forehead. It turns toward me, and shakes it's head before apparating. But the thing is, no one can apparate inside Hogwarts. No one except Dumbledore.

Something's Causing Fear To Fly


	3. Chapter Two: No Simple Explanation

Chapter Two

On our way back to the Great Hall, I throw another exasperated glance Ginny's way. We'd been pondering the mysterious situation since we some how managed to slip out of the room. I walked with her over to the Gryffindor table and sat inbetween Ginny & Harry sighing. Harry looked up, with a puzzled expression. One sigh, and Harry's all over it. Did I ever mention I love Harry?

"Something wrong Emmy?"

I ran my hair through my thick, raven-colored hair before launching in full detail into what had just happened to Ginny and I. Halfway through my story, I gained Hermione, and Ron's attention and they to began to ponder the situation.

"You sure you weren't just seeing things? I mean obviously no one else knows how to Apparate in here 'cept Dumbledore and he's been here all day. I mean just a silly misunderstanding ya know?"

I turn to scowl at Ron. There's not a simple explanation for what had had happened, no matter how hard Ron Weasley wanted there to be. A glance my way from my favorite Ginger boy told me he already knew what I was thinking, so therefore he knew in no way was I about to back down.\

"Or..maybe someone's stalking Hogwarts and trying to kill Harry... Again."

Harry turned to Ron indignantly, "What's that suppose to mean mate?"

Hermione, Ginny and I giggled. Not that we minded, but everytime we turned around it seemed like someone was either trying to kill or capture Harry. Especially since Voldemort's return, and Cedric's death it seemed everyone was always on their guard.

Not soon after lunch ended, and I headed off to my dorm room to do some reading for my free period. I bet you wondering how you get a free period at Hogwarts, huh? Well all you have to do is become great friends with your house head, and you know be in classes with students a year above you. On my way toward the Ravenclaw staircase, I passed a familiar head of white blonde hair. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Get a room Malfoy, we've got better things to do than watch you snog Hannah Flingshod."

Draco looks up at me with a smirk, I guess they don't call him the Slytherin Sex Prince for nothing no do they? I shake my head, and keep on my way toward the common room when I notice someone's footsteps behind me, I reach for my wand turning ready to defend myself.

"Woah there, calm down Cambridge."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He smirks, and shrugs still looking at me. I'm not very tall for my age, only about five foot tall so Draco towers over me, long, blonde and lanky. He keeps looking at me for a second, before he speaks as if he's choosing his words very carefully, and putting them in precise order before he speaks them.

"Nothing really..it's just..I didn't mean for you to see that. You know Hannah and I...it was sort of..."

And at this I snort, as if I cared. In fact seeing Draco all over Hannah like that just added to the ever growing list of reasons I can't stand the sight of him. I slip my wand back into my robe pocket and head off toward the common room ignoring him completely. But after a moment he calls after me, and with a sigh I turn.

"To be quite honest Draco, it didn't really bother me all that much. Or at all really, I don't really care what it is you do in your free time. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. No need to go digging into each others' person lives."

He nods, and then turns on his heel to leave. I don't know what's with him all of a sudden, caring about my opinions and such. But I decide to let it go and head up to the common room anyway. I've got a raging headache and I feel I may be spending this period lying down.


	4. Chapter Three: Unexplained Voices

Chapter Three

"It's not like she even cares mate, you're not her type."

"I could be, if I tried. We could..."

"Let it go Draco, it's not worth it.."

"But she is.."

I wake up with a start, my head is still throbbing and I can't figure out why. And to top things off, I've just had the strangest dream, about the Slytherin common room. And Blaise & Draco sitting there talking about some girl. It doesn't make any sense to me, I rub my head lightly and sit up. Glancing at the clock, I see that I slept passed my last two classes, and that it was dinner already. I walk into the bathroom, and pull my hair into a bun making myself presentable, and thinking of a list of excuses to explain to Snape why I missed "the most important class there is in the Wizarding world."

I walk downstairs, and into the Great Hall looking around, the rooms a bussle, with people talking, eating, and laughing. I make my way over to the Ravenclaw table, and sit next to Luna and a boy named Henry. He's telling some long story about how he once knew a squib who lived in his neighborhood and how he was sure the squib disease was contagious. I stopped listening somewhere around this part so I can't re-account the rest off it. My minds crazy with thoughts of my dream, and how very real it all felt. The way the wind blew through the deep green curtains, the way I could see every tiny detail in the brick walls, the way I could hear the uncomfortableness in Draco's voice when he was pleading his case for the mystery girl. Speaking of which, who was the mystery girl? And since when did Draco care about people's feelings?

"Got a lot on your mind Cammy?"

I look up, at Henry's smiling at me, quite personally I hate the name Cammy, it's like he couldn't think of anything better to call me so he stuck me with the first piece of word vomit that came out of his mouth. I smile weakly and nod.

"Yeah, it's nothing really. Just doing some thinking."

"Thinking about my Christmas party I hope, you never told me whether or not you were coming."

I look up at Henry, he's staring at me expectantly, obviously expecting a yes, but to be quite honest I haven't the slightest idea where I even did with that invitation. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Henry's invited me to something and I've declined. It's obvious he has stronger feelings for me than I have for him..I mean he's nice and all..just not my type. He's still waiting for an answer, so I look up with a smile.

"Uh, sure I'll be there..but do you mind if I bring a few friends?"

Henry grins obviously satisfied, "Sure, the more the merrier."


	5. Chapter Four: The More The Merrier

**Authors Note**: Sort of a filler chapter. Sorry if it isn't very good. :(

Chapter Four: The More The Merrier

Fast forward about three days, the students of Hogwarts have all been released for our winter holiday. I'm sitting the my room running a brush through my dark hair for the fifth time, in about an hour I'll be leaving for Henry's holiday party, Harry, Hermione, Ron & Ginny will be meeting me there. I smooth my emerald green knee length dress and head downstairs to get my mother's seal of approval. She looks up from her book, and smiles.

"You look delightful darling, I still can't believe you haven't found anyone that's caught your eye."

I shake my head, my cheeks flushing slightly, my mum's always thinking I have some kind of secret boyfriend that I'm not telling her about. But she and I both know that's ridiculous. I give her a kiss on the cheek, and tell her to tell daddy I'll be back soon. I walk outside to the broom cupboard and pull out my daddy's Nimbus 2000, he's letting me take it to the party.

Because of the brooms speed, and my superior skill I arrive with about ten minutes to spare, I resmooth my dress and hair walking up to the Kalian's front door, knocking lightly. Henry answers the door, and I must admit he looks nice in dark gray dress pants and a crisp white button down. He smiles at me and leans down to kiss my cheek, I tense..sometimes Henry has issues with personal space.

"It's good to see you again Emmaleigh, you look amazing."

I smile weakly, following him when he invites me inside, he's home looks like any other wealthy wizarding family's, nice furniture, clean carpet and house elves running a muck. Henry tells me everyone is settling in, in the front room. I nod, spotting Harry & Ron making my way over to them. I have to get away from Henry and his babbling, and googly eye making.

"Hi Har, hi Ron. How's it going?"

Ron looks up at me with, no surprise, his mouth full of food. I shake my head laughing a bit. Harry grins and looks around the room.

"Hey Emmaleigh, you having fun? Oh and have you seen Mione, we can't find her anywhere and she said she'd be here like twenty minutes ago. Hermione's never late.."

I shrug, just as out favorite wavy haired witch tumbles in and over to us, she looks lovely in a bright red evening gown, and her hair tied in an intricate bun. I swear I saw Ron drool. I smile, and make my way over to Hermione giving her a squeeze.

"Well, someone looks incredible."

She smiles, a slight blush flushing into her cheeks, which I notice are swiped with a light pink blush. This is the first time I've ever seen Hermione wear makeup, it's a welcome switch. I mean not that Hermione isn't pretty or anything she just doesn't really care to give it much effort. But when she does, she's quite stunning. After awhile of conversing with my friends, I make my way over to one of the many tables of foods and drinks. Along one of the tables is Henry talking to some dark haired boy I've never met. I slide pass them to grab a cauldron cake when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, you've met my girlfriend Emmaleigh. We've fancied each other for years, and she finally agreed to be my girlfriend."

My mouth falls open in a wide O, and suddenly everything makes sense. Why Henry's always sitting next to me, invading my person space, and inviting me to things. He's told everyone I'm his girlfriend, and they've believed it. Suddenly I'm angry, and my hands are shaking but I don't know what to say.

"Actually Kalian, Emmaleigh could do a hell of a lot better, so I highly doubt she's your girlfriend."

I turn to see none other than Draco Malfoy lounging beside me with the most bemused expression on his face, and I can't help but laugh as well. Henry's redder than I've ever seen anyone turn, and I guess my work here is done. I grab a cauldron cake and walk away with Malfoy smirking. When we're out of Henry's hearing range I stop facing Draco.

"Um, thank you.. for that."

He smiles, and for the first time I notice, he has really pretty eyes. Sort of a twinkly, silver gray color. Draco shrugs, and then the smile fades. I knew it was too good to be true, he was actually doing something nice.

"Don't mention it, I just figured you could actually do better than Kalian. The food here is dreadful."

I smile, running a finger through my hair, a slight blush tinting my cheeks. It's one of the few nice things Draco's ever said to me, said to anyway actually. I start to walk away when Draco opens his mouth to speak.

"Um, Emmaleigh..?"

I look up, he looks sort of nervous, as if he's afraid of rejection or something. I laugh at the though, he's probably never been rejected anything, everything he wants is right at his fingertips.

"Yes?"

"I need your help with something.."

"With what?"

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

At this I laugh, and shrug. I make no promises. But he decides to go on anyway, I guess he must be really desperate after all.

"I need a tutor..for Transfiguration."


	6. Chapter Five: Your Secrets Safe With Me

**Author's Note: A bit of a filler chapter for a bigger chapter, I'll be uploading tomorrow or over the weekend. Enjoy. xx**

Chapter Five

"You're saying the spell wrong. You do realize that right?"

"And you do realize, if you'd stop glaring at me I'd probably get this right."

I sigh, flipping through Transfiguration book, waiting for him to try again. The crowd in the library has thinned out for the evening, so it's just Draco and I, books spread out across the table. He's been trying to turn this matchstick into a plant for about an hour now to no avail. And he's growing more impatient by the minute. Today marks the third tutoring session, Draco and I have had since Henry's party, and I'm starting to feel that there isn't any hope. I sigh once more, this time seeping with dramatic impatience, he works better with motivation.

"I'm trying, okay?"

I laugh, he's getting irritable , and the ends of the match are starting to shimmer a light green color at the ends. It's working.

"Try harder. Push yourself."

He glares at me, and then turns back to the task, gripping his wand so tightly the blue veins become present in his hand he frowns in concentration. And after a moment, where the match was sitting is an itty bitty ficus tree. It isn't perfect, but it's definitely progress . I clap, throwing him a smile. He looks up at me, and returns the gesture his pearly orbs twinkling with the pride of his success. I catch myself looking at him a bit longer than necessary, and I avert my gaze looking back down at the book. My headache is coming back, I've had several in the past couple days, and with the headaches come voices, and more vivid dreams. It takes a moment before I realize Draco's saying something to me.

"What was that?"

"I said..thanks. I've been doing a lot better since you started tutoring me."

I don't look at him, but instead nod. My mind is elsewhere at the moment, faintly I begin to hear a soft muted voice say something else I can't quite make out.

"Oh, good. We can start moving up to more difficult spells if you'd like. I think if you had proper motivation you could-"

He cuts me off, "Uh, no. Not tonight. I don't think I can do much else. Plus I've got a Quidditch practice tonight, we play Gryffindor next week and if we lose to them I swear-"

This time, I cut him off. Putting my hands up him in stop position, I don't really care to be dragged into the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, because if we're being honest, I'm sitting on Gryffindor's side, and I just don't care.

"I get it, you gotta go. It's cool..just go."

He stands, packing his things, before turning over his shoulder looking at me, again with that look in his eye that makes him look like he has something else to say. I wait quietly for him to speak.

"Y-you haven't told anyone, you're tutoring me have you?"

I sigh, shaking my head that I almost thought he was getting some kind of depth, but I shake my head. When I agreed to tutor Draco, simply as a favor for him coming to my rescue at the party, he insisted that we told no one. It'd be bad for his reputation, not only for him needing a tutor, but that his tutor was a fourth year. I agreed, it wasn't in my best interest to be seen hanging out with Malfoy anyway.

"No, I didn't Malfoy."

He nods, not quite smiling but something that could be consider close to it.

"Thanks Cambridge."


	7. Chapter Six: Unsaid Voices

Chapter Six: Unsaid Words

I make my way out of the library, shortly after Draco leaves, not having much else to do. With my pack slung over my shoulder, I prepare to go back up to the dorms when I notice the wall. Umbridge has added another decree to the wall, I sigh, playing with the ends of my ponytail reading the newest law the devil has added. Apparently, we're no longer allowed to be out of our dorms after ten o' clock. At this I laugh, not going to happen. I head on up to the common room, and curl up on the couch reaching for the newest reading material on the table. The Ravenclaws have started a new tradition, where when someone reads a book they absolutely love, the leave it on the common room coffee table so that we may all enjoy it.

I flip through the pages absent-mindlessly looking for where I last left off when I find out there's someone sitting next to me. I glance up to Penelope Clearwater sitting next to me. I don't much speak to Penelope besides in passing, and when she's doing her prefect duties so I don't really understand why she's chosen to sit with me today.

"Uh, do you need something, Penelope?"

She looks up at me, and stares at me with a blank expression. I lift an eyebrow, okay, sit next to me and don't say anything, that's fine. I put the book back on the table, and get up deciding maybe I just need a nap.

"_I wonder if she wants my position as prefect next year.."_

I turn on my heel to face her, curious why she would say something like that.

"Curious if who would?"

Penelope's eyes widen, and she shakes her head giving me the same "are you insane look" as she did before.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said, I wonder if she wants my position as prefect next year. Who were you talking about?"

Her frown deepens as she insists she didn't say anything. Which in turn freaks me out even more, I heard her. Clear as day. I head off to my room, a cold feeling following me. I sit on my bed, and pull my knees up to my chest thinking, some many freaky things have been happening to me lately. The odd headaches, the hearing of voices..

"_The nargles could possibly have something to do with it, she seems fuzzy, out of sorts."_

I look up, to find Luna staring at me. It doesn't look as if she's just said anything but still I've heard her speak. I sigh, "Luna..please tell me you just said something about Nargles."

She shakes her head, her expression still calm and reserved, as always.

"I didn't actually, I'm sorry Emmaleigh. But..it seems you've got a lot on your mind, would you like to be left alone?"

I shake my head, and slip my chose on. Maybe Hermione will understand what's happening to me.

I find Ms. Granger lounging across the floor with Ron & Harry homework in the Gryffindor Tower, don't ask how I got in here. Let's just say I know how to pull some favors. When I approach them, they sense my alarm and put down the papers strewn in front of them turning their attention to me.

"Something wrong Em?", Hermione asks concern filling her warm brown eyes.

I nod, "You guys, I think there's something wrong with me."

Ron snorts, and begins to laugh, "Well we all know that. Perhaps Luna's rubbing off on you."

I throw a pillow at him rolling my eyes, and sit down explaining what's been going on with me lately. The headaches, and the odd voices I've been hearing when no one is saying anything. Harry looks at me, his emerald orbs wide as they always go when something surprises him, or he is thinking very hard. I suspect it's a bit of both. I glance from him to Hermione who's brow is furrowed in thought.

"_Maybe it's.."_

I look up wide eyed, "What? Maybe it's what Hermione? Tell me!"

And then her eyes widen, and I'm starting to panic. Perhaps there's no hope, maybe I'm going to die.

"I didn't say anything Emmaleigh."

I shake my head, I'm not crazy. I glance from Harry to Ron wondering if they'd heard her say something. They both shake their heads, concern replacing the humor that once filled Ron's blue eyes. I'm just about to lose it when Hermione speaks again.

"I didn't say anything..I thought it."

I shake my head, frowning. She thought it, that's impossible. That would mean, I could hear people's thoughts. Which would mean..

"I think your a Legilimens.."

Harry looks at Hermione, slightly confused.

"What's that Mione?"

I speak before she can, my bottom lip quivering slightly because it all makes sense. Why I keep getting the headaches, why I hear things no one's ever said. Why everyone thinks I'm off my rocker.

"It means, I can hear people's thoughts."


	8. Chapter Seven: Whose to Say

Chapter Seven: Whose to Say.

Okay, so I'm a Legilimens, what do I do now? I still haven't figured that out yet, maybe that's why sleep hasn't come. I guess in a way, I should be excited, I have what most would call an exceptional talent. However, it just makes me that much more..different. When I was younger, I always knew I was a wizard, so going to Muggle school was hell. Always haven't to be so in control, careful about how I reacted to things. So when I finally came to Hogwarts, I felt..normal. Like everyone else, now here's another thing to make me more out of place.

I wake up the next morning to find me headaches slightly better, I guess it's the mental state of knowing what's wrong with you that eases the pain. It's Saturday, so I've got a full day to myself, which to be honest is exactly what I need. I dress myself casually, jeans and a dark blue sweater. What can I say, I have a thing for my houses colors.

At breakfast, I slide in next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, and she turns to me with a piece of bacon in hand.

"So, I heard about the..gift."

I shush her, the gift? Could she make it sound anymore odd. I tell her, that I'd much rather not tell anyone for now. Legillimency isn't a talent that many young wizards possess, and it takes years of practice to master. So until I learn what I'm doing, I don't exactly what people trying to offer me Sickles for fortune telling. She nods in understanding, and after that we eat in silence. After awhile of light conversation, I get up deciding to read up on my new-found gift.

When I enter the main hallway, I notice I'm not alone. Footsteps, I turn, hesitantly, not wanting to startle my visitor.

"Hello?"

Nothing, and no one. A shiver runs down my spine as I think back to our mystery apparater. I've tried not to give it much thought lately, I want badly to assume it was nothing, a one time thing. But something tells me whoever apparated before, is the same person I hear now. I slip my wand from my pocket, my fingers tensing, as I try to think back to the defensive spells Moody drilled into us, before he was "dismissed". Suddenly, I feel a hand at my arm.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Whoa Cambridge, calm down!"

I'm fuming, pushing the pale blond wizard backwards. He stumbles regaining his balance, his signature smirk returning.

"Dammit Draco, you scared me half to death."

He laughs, picking up his wand, and walking toward me. I feel like an idiot, but part of me is telling me the footsteps I heard at first couldn't have been him. That same is still shivering inside.

"Sorry, I tried calling your name but you didn't turn around. So I followed you..."

I shake my head, regaining composure, and my anger at him slowly fades. I slip my wand back into my pocket, looking at him. He leans against the wall watching me, as I look him over. Perfectly fitting dark wash jeans, and a wool black sweater. He looks..nice, but then again the Malfoys have always been impeccably dressed.

"Alright then, stalker. So, what exactly do you want? Our next tutoring session isn't until Tuesday."

His smirk fades slightly, and he uncrosses his arms, "So, just because you're not tutoring me today, means I'm not allowed to see you?"

I lift an eyebrow, slightly flattered, however suspicious. I can't help but wonder if there's sometime of ulterior motive going on here.

"I guess not, but..I don't exactly see a reason for you to want to. It's not like we're friends or anything."

I will a pang of guilt when I see him wince, maybe that was a bit harsh. But Draco and I run in very different circles, and that's just the way it should be. I slide past him, I still need to get my reading done, but before I do he stops me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"But whose to say we can't try?"


	9. Chapter Eight: Blackmail

**Authors Note: So here's a new chapter for you guys. There will most likely end up being another one tonight, because I'm already hard at work on Chapter Nine. Woo-hoo Hard worker! But my bad humor aside, I'd like to thank all of you for following, reading and reviewing this story. It means lots and lots to me that you guys are taking the time out of your day to read my first fanfiction. So thank you so much, and keep giving me feedback. I love it. Okay, I'm done talking now. Enjoy xx**

Chapter Eight: Blackmail

I bite my lip, as I slide Draco's hand off of my waist.

"You really want to be my friend?"

He nods, smiling at me like an idiot, which I have to admit in a way is sort of cute. I shake the thought away, do not start getting feelings for Draco Malfoy, no matter how pretty those eyes are, or how I can't help but stare at him sometimes. I sigh, exasperated, looking back at him. He nods, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I actually do.."

"Fine..I guess we're friends then."

He smiles, "I guess so."

Sometimes it amazes me, how I can't seem to regret things once I stick to a decision. And because of this same characteristic, I find myself sitting at the end of a couch in the Slytherin common room two weeks later. Since our little meeting in the hallway, Draco & I have been making a conscious effort to become friends. And oddly enough, it hasn't been that bad. When Draco isn't being a total ass, he's actually a really good listener, and quite funny.

"Are you still reading that book?"

I nod, shaking the book in front of his face to make him feel a little dumb, why else would I still be holding it in front of my face if I weren't reading it still. He rolls his eyes, turning away from me.

"Okay, so obviously you're still reading it. But can you at least tell me what it's about."

I nod, assuming it can't hurt. As long as he doesn't get nosy, and start asking too many questions. I've grown tolerant of Draco, and maybe have even grown to like him but that doesn't mean I'm ready to just start pouring out my guts to him. I'm not that stupid.

"It's about Legilimency, I'm trying to earn extra points in History of Magic by doing a report over it."

He rolls his eyes once more, mumbling something under his breath about me being an overachiever. I shrug it off, my overachieverness is the reason his current Transfiguration score is so high.

"Accio book."

I scowl, as the book is lifted out of my hand and hovered above my head. I reach for it, only for him to pull it higher, laughing as I jump for it. Using height advantage, not fair. I look over for my wand, only to find he has that in his hand as well. My scowl deepens as I cross my arms, I'm probably taking on the look of a spoiled five year old but I don't care. He chuckles, leaning against the wall, my wand and book making tiny circles above me, just out of my reach.

"Draaco!"

He shakes his head, smirking at my vain efforts. This is fun for him, once a bully, always a bully.

"You want your things Emmy? Then you've got to do me a favor."

I frown, I'm already doing him favors, I'm giving up my free time to tutor him.

"Fine, what?!

"Join me on the trip to Hogsmeade!"

I shake my head, telling him that I've already got plans. Which is true, I'm planning to meet Luna & Ginny at this little pub, we found the last time that we went. I try telling him about this, but he rolls his eyes, not seeming to care.

"Cancel them."

I sigh, "I can't."

He shrugs, taking my things walking off toward his dorm room, laughing to himself. He knows I can't go to class without my wand, or to be honest do anything.

"Well then, when you make time for me you can get your stuff back."

I wait, desperately wanting him to bluffing, I mean he can't actually keep my things... can he? But after about ten minutes, I realize he's not coming out. Not without getting what he wants, I walk up the stairs to the boys' dorms, knocking on his door.

"Draco? Consider my plans...canceled."

The door opens, and he smiles at me handing my things. And tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear with a sly smile.

"Great, I'll see you Saturday, then."


	10. Chapter Nine: The Tea Shop

**Authors Note: Whoa, two chapters in one day. This is a long one, but full of stuff for you Dremmaleigh shippers. And if you liked this one, I promise you'll adore the next one.**

Chapter Nine: The Tea Shop

"I'm not going anymore, I've got lots of homework to do. And some extra credit to catch up on, really boring stuff."

I feel bad about lying to Ginny, she's been my very best friend since before first year when we met exploring places we shouldn't have been in Diagon Alley. But part of me is a bit curious as to why Draco would want to spend an entire day with me, so I'm doing it anyway. Her brow furrows in disappointment, I know she was really looking forward to this trip, we both were. But now, I just may be looking forward to it for different reasons. That pang of guilt shoots through my chest once more, and I try to shrug it off. I pick up the papers I had strewn across Gin's bed, and slip out of her room before she can ask me anymore questions I don't have an answer to. On the way through the Common Room, Harry waves me over. I walk over toward him, looking down at the game of Wizard's chess. Harry is losing badly, very badly. As quite the wizard chess connoisseur myself, I lean down carefully advising Harry quietly enough so that Ron doesn't hear. The string of profanities coming from Mr. Weasley's mouth confirmed that it was very good advice. I laugh exiting the Gryffindor Tower, walking right into none other than Professor Snape.

"Ms. Cambridge, should I even ask what you were doing in the Gryffindor Towers, when you so obviously are a student of Raveclaw."

I stammer for a second, trying to think of a good enough excuse, because to be honest. I'm always in other houses. I've been to every one several times, except Hufflepuff. But no one goes to Hufflepuff. Suddenly, an idea hits me and I speak with a calm that amazes me.

" I was helping Ginny Weasley with Potions notes, she really wants to get better at it, so she figured I'd be the one to help her. She'd be right of course, I pay quite a lot of attention in your class Professor."

"How Noble.."

And with that he stalks away. To be honest, Snape gives me the creeps. I feel like there's something about him, a part of him that knows way more than we give him credit for. It's scary.

But, I shake of the sense, and head back up to the house I actually belong to, passing a group of giggling girls, looking over at something Cho Chang is holding. I shrug it off, nothing Cho has is ever very interesting. But it's good to see her laughing, she's been a little..off since Cedric died. Not that I blame her or anything, Cedric was really hot..

In my room, I go to set my things down, when I notice a little white envelope laying on my pillow. I walk over to it, noticing it has my name in neat, calligraphy on the front. Opening it up, I scan over the note shaking my head. It reads:

_Glad you canceled your plans, I knew you'd come around. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, wear something pretty._

_-D_

I roll my eyes, tossing the note into the waste bin, ditching him is sounding like a better idea all the time. But I decide against it, reluctantly... And daylight streams through my window annoyingly the next morning. The type that, no matter how many times you roll over and throw your pillow over your head it's still there. I slip out of the bed, and into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day. I decide, I may as well look a bit nice, not for Draco's sake, but for my own. A light springtime green dress, and ballet flats. I don't go down to breakfast, because my outfit will give me away. Instead I sit in my room, looking out of the window. I've got a bit of a mission ahead of me, slipping out of here without Ginny or any of my friends seeing me, and avoiding them all throughout the day. I sit, strumming my fingers on the windowsill, as I do most often when I'm thinking. Then it hits me, the little tunnel Harry found in second year. I get up, grabbing my purse and heading off toward the kitchen.

With a banana in hand, (thanks house elves) I slip through the tunnel to Hogsmeade. When outside, I glance around, I waited until fifteen minutes after everyone had already left so I don't see anyone around. I brush the light dust off of me, and straighten my dress wondering where Draco would want me to meet him. I stroll down an alternative route that goes the same day as the main road, passing place after place but still no Draco. I'm just about to give it up, when I notice a boy pacing back and forth next to a little tea shop I never noticed before. I shake my head, walking over to him.

"Hi there."

He looks at me, frowing. "You're late. I thought you weren't coming."

I lift an eyebrow, really? I couldn't have gotten a Hi Emmaleigh, how are you? I turn around to walk away from him, when he stops me.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Firstly, I'm not late..because I'm not on your schedule. And secondly, I didn't have to come. I have other places I could be."

His frown softens, and he looks at me apologetically. A smile playing on the edges of his lips, as he looks me over.

"You're right, I'm sorry Em. You look great by the way."

I smile, and shrug. I know, don't I always look great? He leads me inside the shop, it's cute. But cute in sort of a "my grandma owns this place" way. With menus covered in lace, and doilies on the table. I laugh, tracing the pattern in the table mat.

"Why'd you pick this place?"

He frowns, "You don't like it?"

I shrug, "No, I do. It's cute..it's just not somewhere I could see you ever going that's all."

He looks at me with an expression that confirms my theory. Telling me about how he stumbled across it a few weeks ago, and thought about me. He orders a black coffee, and I get some Earl Grey tea. We talk easily for a minute, mostly just about classes, and taking minor jabs at each other when I ask him the question I've been wondering since I got here.

"I still don't understand, why did you ask me to come here with you?"

He looks at me, like I'm missing some major detail, and for a second I think I am. This Legilimens thing would be so much more convenient if I could control it.

"I told you, I just want to spend time with you. Is that a crime Ms. Cambridge?"

I shake my head, feeling the blush creeping into my cheeks. I look down, pretending to be extremely interested in the wall paintings, not looking up at him as I speak.

"No..but why now? I mean, I know you needed a tutor but-"

He cuts me off, laughing slightly, I look up not understanding what's so funny.

"Um, Emmaleigh.. I'm not actually bad at Transfiguration. I'm very good at it actually, but..I just needed an excuse to be around you."

I scoff, feeling used and flattered at the same time. I lean back in my chair looking at him incredulously. So I've been spending my Tuesday nights teaching him spells he already knows. Great.

"You could've just talked to me. I don't bite."

Something about this makes him laugh even more, as he takes a sip of the drinks our waitress has just brought.

"I beg to differ, you pushed me against a wall. By my collar."

I nod, remembering this with a laugh. "Only, because you burned a hole in my shoe."

He shakes his head, " Because you threw a ball at me."

I'm laughing harder, as I try not spit out my tea remembering the ball connecting with the back of his head.

"You made fun of Neville."

"You were flirting with him."

I shake my head, Neville's like a baby brother. A baby brother that just happens to be older than you. I'd never flirt with Neville. And I'd probably kill anyone who tried.

"Was not!"

"But you're flirting with me.."

I stop short, biting my lip because I can't actually deny this. I look away, taking another long sip of my tea. His signature smirk returning, as he leans toward me.

"Don't worry.. I like it."


	11. Chapter 10: The Kiss

Chapter Ten: The Kiss

I really hate to admit it, but I think I may just have feelings for Draco Malfoy. Ugh.. We exit the tea shop a little later and start off down a little brick pathway that leads around the outer perimeter of Hogsmeade, as we walk I feel Draco intertwine his fingers in mine, I look up at him.

"What are you doing?"

He smirks, holding our hands up for me to see. "I'm holding your hand Emmaleigh."

I scoff, I see that. And that wasn't what I meant either.

"I know, what I'm asking is, did I tell you you could hold my hand?"

He laughs, "No, but I'm doing it anyway."

We leave it at that, and I let it go, keeping my hand in his. To be honest it feels nice, his hands are soft, warm and engulf mine completely making me feel safe. I lay my head against his arm gently as we walk, and when I do he looks down and smiles at me.

"You know, this is sort of nice."

His smile widens, and I notice he has really straight teeth. An odd thing to notice but I do anyway.

"I was hoping you would feel that way. When you first got here, I wasn't so sure though."

I look up at him curiously, not exactly sure what he means. He takes my silence as a cue to go on, and I ponder how we've become so in sync, almost like we can here each others mines. Well I can, but..you know what I mean.

"It's just that, you were here for five minutes and you tried to leave. Granted, I was a bit of an ass to you, but a part of me feels like it was really because you didn't want to be here in the first place. Yes, I had to pretty much force you into coming with me but still, I just want to-"

He stops when I begin to laugh, looking at me with grey orbs clouding with hurt. I shake my head, so that he doesn't misunderstand.

"You babel when you're nervous, don't you?"

He sighs, nodding. A slight redness flushing to his cheeks. And I'm flattered, I'm the first person to make Draco Malfoy blush. To be quite honest, I didn't think he knew knew how to be nervous. I squeeze his hand a bit slowing down when I see a fountain bubbling nearby. The water glittering as it falls, I believe my mom told me these fountains were called acqua frizzantes. I pull him toward it looking at the water awestruck.

"It's beautiful.."

He nods, letting my hand go and reaching out to touch the water, where he touches it the water turns a bright green. He cups some of the water in his hand and flicks it at me. I scowl, and hit him in the chest.

"Way to ruin the moment, Draco."

He laughs shaking his hand, taking my arm where the water hit me and showing it to me. Where my arm was wet, now sparkles dully. I look up at him for further explanation.

"It makes beautiful things, even more beautiful."

I'm speechless, but I guess I don't have to speak because he lets my arm go, and tilts my chin upward so that I'm looking him in the eye. And slowly he leans toward me, and presses his lips ever so softly against mine. When our lips meet, I feel like every nerve in my body is a live wire, and I'm a firework. As we kiss, he slips his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and I lock my arms around his neck. All too soon, he pulls away looking down at me.

"Did you feel that?"

I nod, biting my lip. Behind me I hear someone gasp, and I turn to see Ginny Weasley running away from us, tears streaming down her face.


	12. Chapter 11: Everything Isn't About You

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is just a super short filler chapter. The mayhem will unleash next in chapter twelve. I apologize for the lack of chapters in the past two or so weeks, schools had me very busy but more to come. Thank you so much to all of my readers/followers. And my Dremmaleigh shippers, I love you guys. So enjoy, and there will most likely be another chapter this week. :)**

Chapter Eleven: Everything Isn't About You

I break away from Draco's grab, running after my redhead best friend, or now possible ex-best friend.

"GINNY!"

I can't find her anywhere, she's completely gone from view. I run toward the pub we were supposed to go to, and she isn't there either. I sigh, putting my hands over my face. Just when I thought today was going so well, I've gone and screwed everything up. Suddenly, I feel someone prying my arms off of my face, and I look up into Draco's concerned grey eyes.

"Am I missing something?"

I nod, explaining to him about how I canceled my plans with Ginny in order to come here with him. Draco sighs, running his fingers through his pale blond locks.

"Oh- I see.. And Little Weasley doesn't like me, correct?"

I sneer at him, and nod. "**Ginny, **does not. That's correct, and as far as my friends know, neither do I."

He nods, seeing how this could be a problem. He shrugs lightly, trying to hold my attention.

"Just tell her to get over it, I bet the only reason she's made is because the best she can get is Dean Thomas. She's always had a thing for me actually, I'm extremely good looking and-"

I slap him in the chest,

"Not everything is about you Draco!"

I breathe out an exasperated sigh. I should've known, all of the Malfoy's are the same. Conceited, pig-headed, and not worth my time. I take my jacket and bag from him, and walk off. Leaving him, standing dumbfounded in the doorway of the pub.

I've already got ninety nine problems, I don't need Draco to be number one hundred. I race off toward Hogwarts, trying to figure out how I'm going to get my best friend back.


	13. Chapter 12: Brighter Days

**Authors Note: Guess who updated? I know, it's about time. But school is finally out for me, and all my crazy adventures haven't started yet so I've got some time to update. I was going to make this one full of mayhem, but I decided things just needed to chill for a chapter. Enjoy xx**

Chapter Twelve: Brighter Days

I knock on her door for the third time, I know she hears me but I guess if I were in her shoes I wouldn't exactly want to answer either.

"Gin, please just open the door."

The door swings open, and I can't tell you what hurts me more. The look of anger on Ginny's face, or the the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"What Emmaleigh? Done with Malfoy, so I get to be your sloppy seconds. I don't think so, go back to Ravenclaw. I don't want to talk to you."

A tear falls down my face. "Ginny..please. Will you just let me explain?"

She shakes her head, beginning to close the door. She doesn't want to here what I have to say. I sigh, the tears flowing harder.

"Ginny! Ididn'tknowwhatelsetodoheaskedmetocomeandIwasjustc uriouswhathewantedandInever-"

She opens the door, lifting one fiery red eyebrow

"You know I hate when you do that, ugh..just come in Em. But you better have a good reason for ditching me."

I wipe away my tears, a smile coming to my face. I spend the next two hours lounged on Ginny's bed, re-accounting the details of my short lived romance with Draco Malfoy, from Henry's party up until the kiss. When I finish, I sigh, it feels really good not to have to keep her in the dark anymore.

"Whoa, he's like..completely in love with you. Draco Malfoy is crazy about you Emmaleigh Cambridge, do you realize that."

I shrug, looking down. "I don't know about that, I kinda left him on bad terms."

She looks at me, urging me to go on.

"Well he was being all stupid, and couldn't understand why I had to go find you, so I hit him in the chest and ran away from him."

Her eyes widen, and she struggles not to start laughing. "You hit him?"

I nod, thinking about the look on his face as I rushed away from him. It's the same look he gave me when I told him we weren't friends, and when he thought I didn't want to see him. I bit my lip, the guilt is setting in.

"Well, you like him right Em?"

I shrug, but I know the truth, I'm crazy about him too..sadly. "Yeah, I guess so.."

She laughs, and pushes me off her bed, "Well then go find him!"

I pull her into a hug, thanking her. She's truly the best friend I've ever had. I leave Gryffindor unsure how to feel, and completely unsure of what to do next. I walk down the hallways toward Slytherin dungeon thinking about what to say.

"Oh my god, there you are."

I look up, speak of the devil. Draco stands in front of me, looking frazzled and stressed.

"Um, yeah.. Were you looking for me?"

He nods, "Yes, I've been everywhere, the Great Hall, all of the classrooms, I had to pay some kid to get me into Ravenclaw, twice damn, I even checked Hufflepuff for you."

I smile slightly, "I was in Gryffindor actually, Ginny's room."

He sighs, "Is everything okay between you two?"

I nod, telling him we're good now. I explain to him that Ginny gets it, and she's not mad at me anymore.

He smiles, taking me into his arms. And at first I'm a bit shocked, before I realize I feel completely at home in his arms.

"Good, because I haven't been able to get you out of my mind Emmaleigh, you're all I think about anymore."

I feel my face go scarlet, and I look down. I'm not used to being embarrassed, but something about the way Draco speaks to me, I can't help it. I smile, and he goes on.

"I know you think we're not supposed to like each other, but I'm crazy about you Em.. I just want to be around you, all the time.. Especially so I can do this."

And in the same manor as before, he tilts my chin up to face him before softly pressing his lips to my own again. And once again when our lips meet, I melt. Intertwining myself in him, the best way I know possible. And we stand there, kissing in the hallways, and right now I couldn't care less who saw.


End file.
